runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Knights of the Round Table
As the name suggest, this is a Saradominist clan - it has existed in Gielinor since fall 2011. On February 22nd 2012 the clan name was changed from Saradominist ArmyGHQ to Saradominist Kingdom History According to our our epic poems The Saradominist Kingdom was founded year 1969 of the 4th age by Ivandolin Seergaze of Lumbridge (32xgreat grandson of Priestly Warrior Ivandis Seergaze of Lumthorpe) and then it spread through most Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin. It started as a despotic militia - in 20 of the 5th age, it had developed into an army - around year 99 it was established as a sovereign monarchy - and finally in year 162, a referendum changed the form of government into a constitutional monarchy (democracy). Generally the purpose of Saradominist Kingdom is to free Saradominist areas from the constant Zamorakian attacks and haressments. The content of our Lore is pretty interesting to ourselves, but we know it aint to outsiders - consequently the Clan does not bore people, by telleing about our countless victories in the past side by side with the White Knights, The Temple Knights and The Ardougne Paladins - White Knights of Falador and the Temple knights have pledged allegiance to the Saradominist Kingdom. Clan Motto "Partnership and Loyalty, our strongest weapons! Territory The Clan assumes to be in charge of and protecting all Saradominist areas of Mishtalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin in World 1, 120, 67 and 22. The Kingdom is divided into eight shires. Role-Playing Some members of the clan members Role-Play in World 22 based on our lore. As such we have a Land Claim (being processed at the moment): *Mishtalin: **Edgeville Monastery **Ice Mountains *Asgarnia: **Falador ** Port Sarim *Islands: **Entrana Construction Guild The Clan is hosting the Construction guild in Taverley. Constitution Undergoing Revision #Clan name #*The Clan name is Saradominist Kingdom since 02-22-2012 #Government #*The Government is a constitutional monarchy (democracy) with a two chamber system consisting of senate and parliament. Is further described in Law on Government. See below. #Clan Honour Code #*The Honour Code defines the values and way of conduct. Is further Described in Law on Honour Code. See below. #Rank System #*The defence of the Kingdom is divided into three branches: Army (1st & 2n company), Navy (3rd & 4th company) and Special Forces (5th & 6th company). The Rank System describes the Army and Navy Ranks of the group. Is further described in Decree on Army and Navy Ranks. See below. #Organisation - described in Law on Organisation. See below. #*Clan Medals #*Clan Titles #*Clan Squads #*Clan Classes #*Clan Founds #Clan Uniform #*The Clan Uniform is the proper attire at official occasions as Clan Meetings - in Clan Wars etc. everyone choose their appropriate gear. Is further described in Decree on Clan Uniform. See below. #Relationships #*Decided by the Senate after war or diplomatic approaches. Undergoing revision. Government (Until February 2012 the government was despotic.) Law on Government Given on February 22nd 2012. Former Chieftain, Benja 12345 is King of a constitutional monarchy (democracy). *The leadership is a two-chamber system consisting of Senate and Parliament. **King Benja 12345 appoints his cabinet, 5 members for the Senate and the President of the Parliament ***Cabinet members can be senators ***Senators ought to be Commissioned Officers at least ***Prime Minister ought to be Admin at least **The clan elects 10 members for the Parliament. *The Senate can veto the Parliament. *King Benja 12345 appoints Mayors of each shire. Senate (High Council) *Leader: King Benja 12345 **Viceking: dharoks539 (Tuffy) *Members: **Prime Minister and Minister of Army and Navy/Paladin: the Viceking **Minister of the Interior & Exterior/Secretary: ShaKen BaKon **Minister of the and Minister of religious, educational & cultural affairs: Archon Tridaktosixo (Gyrd) **Minister of Industry, Agriculture and Fishery/Assistant Secretary: .... ...... **Minister of Economical and Financial affairs/Treasurer: .... ...... Parliament (Low Council) Last election was June 22nd 2012 - with only two candidates, both were autoelected... *Leader: **President: Lord Joey 14 *Members: *#'Caldorianfu2' *#'49weaklyrun' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' Mayors *Lumbridge & Draynor: to be appointed *Varrock & Edgeville: to be appointed *Falador & Port Sarim: to be appointed *Taverley & Burthorpe: to be appointed *Ardougne & Witchaven: to be appointed *Catherby, Seer's Village & Hemenster: to be appointed *Yanille & Port Khazard: to be appointed *Entrana & Paterdomus: to be appointed. Official Government Addresses *Senate, Parliament & Prime Ministry: Falador Castle and Clan Citadel *Ministry of the Exterior: East Ardougne Castle *Ministry of the Interior: Yanille Gate *Ministry of Religious, Educational and Cultural Affairs: Pater Domus *Ministry of Economical & Financial Affairs: Varrock Castle Law on Honour Code The honour code concists of 5 laws. Lawbreakers will be prosecuted - observers of the law can be promoted. #Be loyal to the clan. #Be active on the clan. #Be friendly to the clan. #Be honest and truthful in the clan. #Respect the Runescape Rules inside and outside the clan. Decree on Army and Navy Ranks You can get promoted by: *1.- Respecting the Honour Code. *2.- Recruiting someone. *3.- Showing Leadership (But not running over the authority of your superiors). *4.- Respecting your superiors. *5.- Fullfilling a Clan Mission There are many other ways, but these are the most significant. Army Ranks Brevet ''Leader: Kiu208 *Cadet Ranks < (cbl <50): **OR-0a Junior Cadet (first week) and OR-0b Senior Cadet *Enlisted Ranks < (cbl 50+): **OR-1 Private *Non-comissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 3rd Corporal, OR-3 2nd Corporal and OR-4 Corporal **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-5 Sergeant and OR-9a Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks star: OF-1 Lieutenant **Captain Ranks star: OF-2 Captain *Commanders: **Colonel Ranks Star: OF-5 Colonel **OF-6 General ''Admin **OF-7 Division General Organizer **OF-8 Company General Coordinators *Army Commanders: **OF-9 Army General Deputy Owner, Owner Honorary Ranks (Seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-6 Staff Sergent **OR-7 Colour Sergent **OR-8 First Sergeant **OR-9b Command Sergeant Major **OR-9c Army Sergeant Major *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1c Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-3 Major Navy Ranks Brevet ''Leader: Appointed soon *Ship's boy < (cbl <50): OR-0a Junior Cadet (first week) and OR-0b Senior Cadet *Enlisted Seamen < (cbl 50+): OR-1 Seaman Private *Non Commissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 Seaman, OR-3 Able Seaman and OR-4 Leading Seaman **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-6 Petty Officer I and OR-9a Warrant Officer I *Commissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks Star: OF-1 Lieutenant **Ship Commanders Star: OF-3 Captain *Commanders: **Battle Group Commanders Star: OF-5 Commander **OF-6 Admiral ''Admin **OF-7 Division Admiral Organizer **OF-8 Fleet Admiral Coordinator *Navy Commanders: **OF-9 Navy Admiral Deputy Owner, Owner Honorary Ranks (seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-5 Petty Officer II **OR-7 Chief Petty Officer **OR-8 Warrant Officer II **OR-9b Master Warrant Officer **OR-9c Navy Warrant Officer *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1b Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-2 Captain-Lieutenant Special Forces Ranks Leader: Archon Tridaktosixo (Gyrd) *Cadet/Enlisted Ranks: none - it is elite soldiers * Non-comissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 Special Private, OR-3 Lance Corporal and OR-4 Corporal **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-5 Sergeant and OR-9a Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks star: OF-1b Lieutenant **OF-2 Captain star *Commanders: **Colonel Ranks Star: OF-5 Colonel **OF-6 General Admin **OF-7 Division General Organizer **OF-8 Company General Coordinators *Army Commanders **OF-9 Field Marshall Deputy Owner, Owner Honorary Ranks (Seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-6 Staff Sergeant **OR-7 Gunnery Sergaent **OR-8 Master Sergeant **OR-9b Command Sergeant Major **OR-9c Navy Sergeant Major *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1c Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-3 Major Those Ranks are a Hierarchy. Ranks of Overseer to Owner have THE SAME POWERS. Law on Organization We have a lot of systems that help us to organize, for example: Clan Identifications, Clan Batallions/Squads, Clan Medals,etc. Clan Medals Obsolete... Medals already received can be kept. Clan Titles The Title-system system is used to distiguish people. All Titles are awarded by King Benja 12345. Primarily Titles are given to people in leadership. A list of possible titles can be seen at here. Clan Squads Undergoing Revision. Clan Classes *Ordinary Classes *#Royalty - owner and founders *#Senators - Prime minister ought to be admin - Senators ought to be officers *#Patricians - Members of Parliament, Mayors and other people in official offices *#Plebians - other clan members *Special Classes - Consist of members from all Ordinary Classes **Army **Navy Clan Founds Undergoing Revision. Decree on Clan Uniform Clan Army Uniform F2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development Types *Warrior: **Cadets: Steel Armour **Enlisted, NCOs and officers: Rune Armour *Ranger: Leather or Green Dragonhide Armour *Wizard: Blue Wizard Robes *Chaplain: Priest Gown or Monk's Robes Helmets *Steel Helm: Cadets *Steel Full Helm: Enlisted *Rune Helm: NCOs *Rune Full Helm: COs and Commanders Clan Army Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development F2P Uniforms as well as: Types *Warrior: **Steel Armour (Cadets) **Rune Armour (Enlisted) **Rune Armour (t)/White Armour (NCO) **Temple Knight armour/Saradomin Armour/Armadyl Armour/Third Age Armour (optional CO and commanders) *Ranger: **Blue dragonhide armour (Enlisted,NCO) **Blue/Dyed Silver Blessed D'hide Armour (optional CO, Commanders) *Wizard/Chaplain: **Desert Robes/Citharede Robes (Enlisted,NCO) **Light Mystic Robes/Saradomin Vestment (optional CO, Commanders) Requirements *Temple Knight Armour: Recruitement Drive quest *White Armour requires: Wanted! quest Warrior varietys *Knight: Kiteshield - White Longsword and White Mace *Heavy armoured knight: Horse Heraldic Full Helm - Horse Heraldic Shield/Granite shield - Steel Hasta (Lance), White Longsword and White mace (horses are an ingame joke) *Phalanx: White Sq Shield (Scutum) - Steel Hasta (One-hand spear) and Leaf-bladed sword (Gladius) *Landsknecht: White 2H Sword/Saradomin Sword/Keenblade (Mercenary) - Any spear/Saradomin Mjolnir (Pikeman) *Artillerist: Dwarven Helmet - Hand Cannon is optional Warrior Helmet (Rank) *Steel Helm (Cadets) *Steel Full Helm (Enlisted) *Rune Helm (NCOs) *White Full Helm/Kandarin Heraldic Helmet (Corporal) *Temple Knight Sallet/Dorgeshuun Heraldic Helmet (Sergeant) *Rune Full Helm (COs and Commanders) *Mishtalin Heraldic Helm (Commissioned Officer) *Arrav Heraldic Helmet (Commander) *Helm of Netiznot (Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Helmet of Trials (Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Third Age Full Helmet (Sergeant, CO, Commander) Requirements *Temple Knight Sallets: Recruitement Drive quest *White Helm/White Full Helm: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Helmet: Construction level 16 and access to Pluming Stand/Banner Easel Warrior Kiteshields *White Kiteshield *Arrav Heraldic Shield *Asgarnian Heraldic Shield *Dragon Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Rune shield *Falador Shield 2/3 *Third Age Kiteshield (CO, Commander) Requirements *White Kiteshield: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Kiteshield: Construction level 16 and Acces to Banner Easel *Saradomin Heraldic Shield: Lvl 70 Prayer *Falador Shield 2/3: Falador Medium and Hard Tasks Clan Navy Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development *White/Blue Pirate Bandana *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Sergeants (Optional) *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (t) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots COs and Commanders (Optional) *Blue Colonist Outfit or *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (g) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Requirements: *Sailor's Hat: Partially completed Catapult Construction Clan Navy Infantry Uniform F2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development 5th Company *1st. Div. - Marine Infantrists: Enlisted, NCOs and officers: Adamant Armour 6th Company *1st. Div. - Shaftes: Leather or Green Dragonhide Armour Helmets *Steel Full Helm: Enlisted *Adamant Helm: NCOs *Adamant Full Helm: Officers and Commanders Clan Special Forces Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development F2P Uniforms as well as: 5th Company *1st. Div. - Marine Infantrists: **Adamant Armour (Enlisted) **Adamant Armour (t)/White Armour (NCOs) **Temple Knight armour/Saradomin Armour/Armadyl Armour/Third Age Armour (COs, commanders) *2nd. Div. - Navy Seals: **Enlisted, NCOs: Vyrewatch Clothing/Diving Apparatus **COs and Commanders (Optional): Blue-Grey Colonist's Outfit 6th Company *1st. Div. - Shaftes: Black dragonhide armour - Blue/Dyed Silver Blessed D'hide Armour (optional Sergeants, COs, Commanders) *2nd. Div. - Airborne (anachronistic): Bomber Jacket Costume (just for fun) Requirements *Temple Knight Armour: Recruitement Drive quest *White Armour requires: Wanted! quest *Bomber Jacket Costume: Enlightned Journey Marine Infantrist Helmet (Rank) *Steel Full Helm (Enlisted) *Adamant Helm (NCOs) *White Full Helm/Kandarin Heraldic Helmet (Corporal) *Temple Knight Sallet/Dorgeshuun Heraldic Helmet (Sergeant) *Adamant Full Helm (COs and Commanders) *Mishtalin Heraldic Helm (Commissioned Officer) *Arrav Heraldic Helmet (Commander) *Helm of Netiznot (optional Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Helmet of Trials (optional Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Third Age Full Helmet (optional Sergeant, CO, Commander) Requirements *Temple Knight Sallets: Recruitement Drive quest *White Helm/White Full Helm: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Helmet: Construction level 16 and access to Pluming Stand/Banner Easel Shaftes Headwear (Rank) *Leather Cowl/Coif (Enlisted) *Green D'hide Coif/Archer Helmet (optional NCOs) *Blue d'hide Coif (optional COs) *Saradomin/Armadyl Coifs (optional COs and Commanders) *Helm of Netiznot (optional Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Helmet of Trials (optional Sergeant, CO, Commander) Navy Seal Headwear (Rank) *Enlisted, and Corporals: Fishbowl Helmet *Sergeants (optional): Black Beret *Officers (optional): Blue-Grey Colonist's Hat/Sailor's Hat Requirements: *Fishbowl Helmet: Partially completed Recipe for Disaster *Sailor's Hat: Partially completed Catapult Construction Relationships Clan: Legion of Legacy. *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: 2041 Pagent. *Number of Clanmates: 407. *Home World: 38. Clan: Saradominist ArmyRHQ (This clan is an expansion from ours). *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: BZN4. *Number of Clanmates: 5. *Home World: 120. Clan: That Saradomin Group *Status: Diplomatic relations - negotiating alliance... *Leader: Dion Magnan *Number of Clanmates: 82 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Sararmadyllian Army *Status: Diplomatic relations *Leader: Justinian Lt (aka. Kruzak5) *Number of Clanmates: 60 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: The Temple Knights *Status: Diplomatic approaches *Leader: Doktin Arch (aka. Arc 200) *Number of Clanmates: ?? *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Xternity. *Status: Enemy. *Leader: Master Xean. *Number of Clanmates: 217. *Home World: ???. Clan: Zamorakians Unite. *Status: Archenemy. *Leader: Ecco27. *Number of Clanmates: 421. *Home World: ???. Clan: Imperium Solanum *Status: Alliance Request (Contact Silvicae) *Leader: Silvicae *Number of Clanmates: 140 *Home World: 1. Category:Clans